


Domine non sum dignus.

by GiveMeTheStrapOn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, The IRA is involved, Verbal Humiliation, bad attempts at Irish slang, historical fiction - Freeform, i think, so do with that what you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeTheStrapOn/pseuds/GiveMeTheStrapOn
Summary: “Love is a sacrament that should be taken kneeling, and Domine non sum dignus should be on the lips and in the hearts of those who receive it.”Prompt:"South Dublin boy runs away to join the IRA to escape classism and ends up falling in love with English MI5 member and fucking over Margaret Thatcher's grave while singing God Save the Queen."**So I MAY have deviated from the prompt a bit, BUT timelines and shit. I DO want to expand upon this though, so maybe expect some of that in the future :) **
Relationships: Eoin/Dominic





	Domine non sum dignus.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission piece I did for a customer from Fiverr! They replied to my post for absurd pairings and ridiculous erotica between whomsoever the commissioner chooses! If you're interested in commissioning a piece, whether similar to this one or different, hit me up either on twitter (@StrapInBoys) or fiverr at [strap_up_boys](https://www.fiverr.com/strap_up_boys?up_rollout=true).
> 
> I hope you like this absurd story!

Eoin is a member of the IRA during the 1990’s. Dominic was an MI5 member who was tasked with infiltrating the IRA and bringing it down from the inside out. He and Eoin fell in love, and Dominic finds himself questioning his morals. Today, they’re sitting and talking outside after having gone for a walk on the outskirts of town. This is where our story picks up. 

\---------------------------------------------------

“Eoin, can I ask you why? Why you joined the IRA, why you perpetuate and participate in all of this violence? It’s dangerous, it could get you arrested or killed or any number of things. Why put yourself through that if you don’t need to?”

“You realize I could ask you the same question.”

“I asked you first.”

Eoin was silent for a few moments, looking thoughtfully at the view before them. The sun was slowly setting on the horizon, the world around them brushed with a gold and orange hue. He breathed in the smell of grass coming off the wind. He heard the rustling of it as it danced through the blades and created waves in the sea of green. Taking a deep breath, he started his answer.

“Long story short? England has stuck their nose in places where it doesn’t belong for too long. They have subjugated my people for too long, and we’re far beyond trying to talk with them. They kill our peaceful protesters, they maim our civilians, they are desperately grasping onto the last vestiges of their once, ‘great and powerful empire,’ and I’m bloody sick of it!” 

As Eoin’s voice rose in anger, Dominic couldn’t think of how to reply to his answer. Frankly, there was no good reply. 

After a deep sigh and running a hand through his sandy hair, Eoin continued. He was calmer this time, still looking at the sunset before them. It had started to turn the sky pink. “Ya know, I’ve always liked the opening lines of that poem, ‘The Rebel’ by Patrick H. Pearse,

‘ _I am come of the seed of the people, the people that sorrow;_

 _Who have no treasure but hope_ ,’ 

“Dominic, they say hope is the mind killer, and while I do agree with that sentiment to an extent, I believe more in the notion that hope does not kill the mind so much as enlivens the heart. Why do we fight, if not for the hope of a better day? And what is hope but the dream of a place we may never visit, but feel better for knowing exists?*” He’d turned to face Dominic head-on, looking directly at him, eyes brimming with the passion of his own words, “And that’s why I do this, Dominic. That’s why I do this! Because all I have left is hope, and while hope is the last refuge of the desperate soul, to tyrants, hope is dangerous. It can be devastating to oppressors, knowing that at any moment that last spark of hope can ignite a fire.”

“There’s another few lines in that poem that really stick out to me, towards the end,

_‘And I say to my people’s masters: Beware,_

_Beware of the thing that is coming, beware of the risen people_

_Who shall take what ye would not give.’_

"And THAT’S what I’m trying to do. That’s what I’m trying to hammer into the thick skulls of those English cunts. For too long they’ve taken OUR freedom, have systematically tried to destroy MY people, MY language, MY culture. They’ve been attacking me and mine for too many years, decades, centuries. But not anymore, not fucking anymore…” Eoin felt something warm slide down his face and drip onto his hand. He looked down and noticed with light surprise that it was a teardrop. He’d been crying, tears sprung up from his anger, his frustration, his fervent passion. 

A warm thumb wiped the wet trail off of his cheek, and he looked up to see Dominic’s warm smile. He’d been crying too, a stray tear of his own slowly sliding down his left cheek. The last of the sunset’s light caught it, turning the trail into a line of painted gold. 

“Oh, Eoin.” Dominic was smiling, trying to be comforting, but there was something behind it. Despair, hurt, and regret were leaking through, coming up through the cracks and breaking onto the surface. “I’m so sorry.” His voice had started to crack, and he dropped his hand from Eoin’s face. “God how could I have been so stupid this whole time? So ignorant to the destruction I’ve wrought with my own two hands,” Dominic was staring wide eyed in horror at his hands, giving Lady Macbeth a run for her money. Eoin’s mood was lifting slightly, secretly enjoying Dominic’s tendency towards the melodramatic despite the serious topic.

“I thought I was doing my duty to the Queen, to my country, protecting her and her interests. Then when it became more difficult, all I could think was, ‘stiff upper lip, Dominic. Just lay back and think of England,’ but I can’t anymore! I can’t just stand by and accept this blind loyalty I have to England, not when it’s not morally sound.” He had started pacing, on the verge of a little manic. “If I were to just go on without actually thinking critically about it, I’d be just as bad as the Americans!”

Eoin couldn’t help but laugh a little at that last statement. Dominic’s little speeches tended to lighten the mood, while his own were just somber. He appreciated that about him. “They did get that from somewhere, you know…” He raised a sardonic brow at Dominic, who at that moment had stopped his pacing. 

“Oh shush. I just accepted a level of responsibility and humility I don’t think many of my fellow Englishmen would dare to think about.” A small smile spread across Dominic’s face. “Don’t kick me while I’m down.”

Eoin moved into Dominic’s space, placing a calming hand on his chest. He felt Dominic’s heart pounding just underneath the warm flesh of his pectorals, the sky blue eyes he once thought were cold and soulless looking down at him, showing nothing but the affection contained within. “Don’t worry,” Eoin said softly, his breath brushing against Dominic’s lips as he slowly moved closer and closer, “I won’t unless you ask me to.” With that statement, a half-joking and half-comforting phrase, a shudder rippled its way through Dominic’s body.

Eoin would have sworn he’d heard something click in Dominic’s head. 

“But if I did ask?” Eoin almost didn’t catch the whisper, but could feel the movements against his own lips. Confused, he took Dominic’s shoulders and held him out at arm’s length, as if to examine him. There was a strange look on Dominic’s face, a mixture of tears and determination. 

“What?” Eoin’s green eyes were narrowed, scanning Dominic’s face as though he could find clarity by analyzing each of the man’s freckles. 

“What if I did ask you to kick me while I was down? What if I did ask you to-?” His voice caught in his throat under Eoin’s intense gaze, but he knew he had to get his question out and into the air between them. “What if I asked you to punish me-” Dominic then had to look down at his shoes, a strong blush coming over his face at his own strange question. He noticed his left laces were undone, one of the strings covered in dirt. 

“Why…” Eoin was so confused, he may have thought Dominic had been pulling his leg. He may have laughed if he were asked those things at any other time, but Dominic looked so sincere, so open and vulnerable in front of him. He looked scared and stubborn all at the same time, as though he was having to force himself to enact great bravery just to say those words. It took Eoin aback. “You’re serious, Dom?”

“Yes, I… I feel I deserve it. I deserve to be punished. By you.” And with the last words spoken, Dominic sunk down into the soft ground before Eoin, the grass staining the knees of his jeans. He looked up into the stunned face of his love. 

It was like he was at mass, kneeling before Eoin in worshipful supplication, looking up at him as though he was honored just to be in the presence of a divine being. It scared Eoin. 

It scared Eoin how much he liked it, and how much he wanted more. 

“Please,” and there was Dominic, on his knees, pleading before his own earthly god. The last vestiges of sunlight were turning Eoin’s hair into a golden crown, and Dominic knew his worship was rightfully placed. “Please, punish me. Condone me for my wrongdoings, for my trespasses and my past sins.” 

Eoin’s breath had become shallow, his heart pounding as though demanding exit from his ribs. He took his hand and slowly stroked the cheek of the man kneeling before him, swiping away an errant tear just as he’d had done to himself not 10 minutes earlier. Dominic leaned into the touch, closing his eyes and humming with contentment. Whatever reservations that had existed in Eoin’s head about Dominic’s requests vanished instantly with that simple movement. Here was a man who was freely giving Eoin the power to control his pain, his pleasure, his moral righteousness, and wrapping it in a pretty bow all just for him. It was exhilarating. 

“Yes-” Eoin had made up his mind, and those brilliant blues opening in reverence to witness his actions only caused him to further cement the decision. “I’ll punish you. I’ll punish you in the ways you deserve.” 

Dominic closed his eyes, breathing out an audible sigh of relief, of gratitude. “Thank you,” he whispered, turning his head to kiss at the roughened and warm palm of Eoin’s hand. 

“Don’t thank me just yet.” Eoin felt the tangible shift of power wash over him, felt himself becoming comfortable in his new role as the deity of Dominic’s singular religion. “I may not be as merciful as you hope. I may demand more repentance than you feel you can give.”

“Please, Eoin. Be merciless.” At those words, Eoin knew how to satisfy both of their desires, and knew all he needed to move forward. Without warning, he moved his hand from Dominic’s cheek and buried it into his dark hair, gripping it just this side of too hard. At the action, Dominic’s eyes widened and his breathing sped up, anticipation and faint hope coloring his expression.

“As you wish, my dear.” And with a harsh movement, Dominic’s head was yanked back as Eoin crashed their mouths together, both necks craning as Eoin put all his strength into the kiss. Their lips and tongues were moving together, frantic and manic in their dance. He was going to consume him in entirety, and Dominic was happily serving his soul up to him on a silver platter. Reluctantly pulling their lips apart, Eoin was greeted with Dominic’s dazed expression and flushed cheeks. He’d never seen anything so exquisite. “Now, how to go about punishing a wretch like you, to give you what you truly deserve…” Eoin mused, smirking as he thought aloud for Dominic’s benefit.

“Anything. Please.” Anything?

Suddenly, a sharp slap made its way across Dominic’s face. If they were inside it would have echoed, and the following moan made all of Eoin’s blood rush southward.

“Then you will take anything and everything I give you. Do you understand, you English cunt?” The words were harsh, but had had the desired effect. Dominic looked almost eager as he vigorously nodded his head, pulling at the hand still tangled in his hair. Another quick slap broke through the air. “No, _tell_ me you understand, you worthless fuck.”

Eoin had never before seen a man look so wrecked and rapturous at the same time.

“I- I understand.”

“Good. Now take off your shirt and trousers, and get on your hands and knees,” Eoin demanded, “then stick your ass in the air when you’ve done so.”

Eoin pulled his hand from Dominic’s hair, the joints stiff from how hard he’d gripped it, and gave a third, quick slap as he stepped back to give the man on the ground space. Dominic practically ripped his clothing off, and immediately got on all fours. The hard pebbles in the grass dug into the skin of his knees and palms as he moved to put his ass in the air and face near the ground. The blades of grass beneath him shivered as he exhaled, and he waited for his punishment with growing anticipation. Eoin let him stay like that for a few moments, soaking in the clear demonstration of unquestioned submission being offered to him. It was stunning. He circled Dominic, soaking in as much of the sight as he could with the fading light. The temperature was getting a little cooler, and he could see the goosebumps forming on Dominic’s skin. He moved to kneel next to his devotee, running his left hand up and down the skin of his back, placing his right lightly on one of the exposed cheeks. The movement elicited a low hum from Dominic, keening into the touch as he stayed in his prone position. 

Finally, Eoin spoke, “Perfect. Absolutely perfect. Except…” And with that, he moved his left hand to the back of Dominic’s neck and shoved his exposed chest into the ground. After a moment of surprise, Dominic moved his arms to his sides, unbending them and accepting his fate. “Now _that’s_ perfect,” Eoin practically purred the statement into Dominic’s ear, “and now we can get started for real.” Eoin’s left hand let go, pleased to see Dominic stay still. “Good boy.” Another shudder visibly traveled across Dominic’s back at the words. This was going to be fun. Eoin then went to pull Dominic’s boxers down, completely exposing him to the air. It was when he was completely exposed, hard-on hanging in the space between his legs looking red and eager, that Eoin got to see exactly how effective this treatment of his lover was. He was loving it, and Eoin was going to take full advantage of that fact. He placed his right hand back on the now-exposed ass, and gave it a squeeze. 

“Please…” Dominic’s muffled moan broke the momentary silence. Eoin gave the flesh a brutal squeeze, eliciting a sharp inhale from below him. 

“Did I fucking say you could talk?” Eoin snapped at him. Vigorously shaking his head ‘no’, Dominic kept himself quiet. “You can only speak if I say so, got it?” Dominic nodded. “Good, now I’m going to spank you 10 times, and you’re going to count each one and _thank_ me after each one. You understand, proddy whore?” Dominic nodded again, cheek grating into the dirt. “Good.” And with that, he pulled his right hand back and let loose.

_SMACK_

“One. Thank you.”

_SMACK_

“Two. Thank you.”

_SMACK_

“Three. Thank you.”

And they continued like until they reached ten. With each slap, Dominic’s ass got more and more pink, blooming into a flushed red. With each slap, his knees and chest were dragged further through the grit of the pebbles in the grass. And with each slap, he became more and more euphoric, dick so hard it was nearing painful. 

_SMACK_

“Ten. Thank you…”

And with that, Eoin stopped, moving to instead drag his nails over the now bright red flesh. A hiss came out of Dominic at the light ministrations; it made the smile on Eoin’s face turn wicked.

“Good. You deserve more, but I need to save my wrist for another day. Instead, I think I’m going to fuck you up the ass just like your country has been fucking mine. Do you like that idea, Dom?”

Still dazed, he replied, “Yes, please…” 

“Brilliant. Now sit up and face me.” As Dominic did so, Eoin almost gasped. Dominic looked as though he was riding an amazing high, his eyelids drooping, his face flush, and a small smile continually sitting on his lips. His chest was red from where it had been forced into the ground, the color a gorgeous contrast against his pale skin, and his hair was still a tousled mess from when Eoin had dug his fingers through it. Dominic was striking in his wild beauty, contrasting completely from the usual prim and proper presentation he liked to uphold in everyday life. The sight was intoxicating, and Eoin wanted nothing more than to continue to drink it all in. 

Shaking himself lightly, he got back to the task at hand. He needed to fuck Dominic like his country had fucked over Eoin’s, and he needed to do it now. Kneeling before Dominic, who still looked high as a kite, Eoin stuck out two of his fingers. “Suck on these like the slut you are, and make sure they’re nice and wet enough to stick up your ass, yeah?” Dominic didn’t need to be told twice, and instantly grabbed Eoin’s wrist, shoving the fingers into his mouth. 

At the sight, Eoin swore he’d never been so hard so fast in his life. 

Dominic sucked on those fingers as though it was his only purpose in life, as though sucking on those fingers could somehow absolve him of the past centuries of his country’s crimes. His eyes were glowing, brimming with an internal fire as he moaned around the fingers in his mouth. Eoin snapped his jaw shut, not having realized his mouth was gaping at the sight before him. As a minor form of revenge, he took his other hand and lightly pinched Dominic’s right nipple. Just as he thought would happen, Dominic stopped his licking to moan aloud. Eoin squeezed the nipple harder, putting some cruelty behind it. It made Dominic hiss in pain, and Eoin had to hide his smirk. “Did I say you could fucking stop?” At he the statement, Dominic’s eyes became wide and apologetic. “Ah, never mind, get on your back and spread your legs, bitch.” Dominic did just that, and Eoin wasted no time in sticking the first finger inside of him. At the intrusion, Dominic stiffened, whole body going rigid. Eoin instantly stopped in his tracks and dropped character. “Hey,” he said softly, responding to the dramatic change in his partner, “you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dominic replied, eyes squeezed shut, a little hoarse from not speaking, “just, go slow at the start?”

“Yea, of course, love.” And after giving Dominic a comforting smile and a quick kiss, Eoin got back to work, now at a slower pace.

“Fucking hell, you’d think you Brits would be loose from Thatcher fucking you over every damn day, but I guess I’ll just have to work it open. Now thank me for having the patience to deal with your tight British arsehole.”

“Tha-thank you.” Dominic was panting, actively breathing to try and relax himself. Finally, Eoin was able to work in his whole finger, grinning at the small success. After another few moments, he was able to work in a second, noticing that Dominic was no longer grimacing but instead was writhing in pleasure, a frustrated but yearning look on his face.

“Now we’re getting somewhere. Beg me for more.” Dominic had fully recovered from before and was now shifting a little, trying to get the fingers deeper inside.

“Please, I want more.” 

“You want more what?” Eoin couldn’t help himself.

“I want more up my ass, please.”

“Now why would you want more up your ass?” Eoin could be such a little shit sometimes, but he loved the look of desperation on Dominic’s face.

“Please I want you to stick your cock up my ass so you can fuck me like England fucked over Ireland!” He really was begging now, and Eoin was grinning like the cat who got the cream.

“Well, if you insist.” Eoin pulled his fingers out of Dominic, tore off his own trousers in a frenzy, spit into his hand to slick up his own cock, and pushed it into Dominic’s ready ass. Both groaned deeply as he sank in, stopping only once he’d bottomed out. “And now to fuck you and your English cunt in the way you deserve.” Taking Dominic’s wrists in his hands and pinning them above their heads, Eoin drove into that ass with the fervor that only a politically pissed off person could muster. 

Dominic was moaning like a porn star, wrapping his legs around Eoin’s waist to get the best angle possible. “Listen to you, moaning because of my fat, Irish cock. What would your old colleagues at MI5 say about you now? What would they say if they saw you begging for my cock not 2 minutes ago? Begging to be punished because of ‘Queen and country’? Well, Dom, forget all that ‘stiff upper lip’ bullshit, ‘cause I’m going to make you fucking scream.” And with that last statement, Eoin let go of Dominic’s wrists and hoisted his legs over his shoulders. With the new angle made, Eoin started jackhammering into that tight ass, maintaining a punishing pace that was bringing the both of them closer and closer to the edge. 

Dominic was beyond gone at this point, panting out, “can I come? Please, I’m so close, can I come??” Each word was punctuated by each of Eoin’s thrusts. 

Despite his promise from earlier, Eoin decided to be merciful. 

“Yes, come for me,” he panted out, maintaining his pace.

“Thank you.” The words were harsh breaths at this point, punctuated with moans and keening as Eoin took them both over the edge. 

Eoin may have gone back on his promise to be merciful, but he delivered on his promise to make Dominic scream. 

And with the last few shudders wracking through their bodies, the two men fell into each other, held in a tight embracing as they calmed down. Finally, a shiver caused by the cool evening brought them out of their reverie. The sun was now completely gone, light blue and purple wisps the last reminder of its position beyond the horizon. A few stars were starting to peak out of the night sky.

“I think we should probably put our clothing back on.” Dominic’s voice was rough from screaming, and Eoin felt a small jolt of satisfaction at the sound, but readily agreed; he was getting chilly. 

They dressed in silence, the two of them still processing what happened, and neither knowing how to breach the subject. When all their clothing was back on, Dominic startled Eoin by taking his hand, and turning him until they were face to face. His blue eyes were sharp now, fully aware of the world around him, and filled to the brim with gratitude. “Thank you, Eoin. For… everything.”

The intensity and sincerity of the words hit Eoin hard, and he could feel the hot prickle of tears starting at the corner of his own eyes. It can be overwhelming being loved so directly, so fiercely. Blinking in an attempt to keep the tears at bay, he cleared his throat. “It’s no- It’s no problem, Dom. I love you, and I want to be able to give you what you need.” He offered up a small smile, then looked around, as though only just remembering that they were in a field. “We should probably head back, it’s getting late.” Dominic hummed in agreement, and they set off, Dominic walking a little slower than usual and with a light limp. 

They walked back towards town in companionable silence as the darkness grew around them. Looking up at the night sky, Dominic had a look on his face like he was trying to recall something, and slowed his pace, as though that would help his brain catch up.

“What is it?” Eoin queried. Dominic looked back down at him, and took his hand once again. 

“ _I dream of a galaxy where your eyes are the stars and the universe worships the night.”_

“Wow...” It’s a good thing it was dark out, otherwise Eoin’s blush would be incredibly visible. “That’s beautiful, Dom. Who said that, Shakespeare?”

“No, someone better.” That surprised Eoin.

“Better? I thought all you Brits were obsessed with Shakespeare.”

“Yes, while I do like him too, this is from a better source.” There was a mischievous look in Dominic’s eye that Eoin couldn’t ignore.

“Ok, I’ll bite. Who?”

“Commander William T. Riker from the USS Enterprise!” Dominic laughed out, barely keeping himself upright.

“What?? You absolute nerd!”

  
  


Chasing after each other with teases and jibes, they happily headed off into the night, not needing to face the new day yet, but knowing that they would be doing so together. 

**Author's Note:**

> * This quote was taken from the fic [That is Not A Cow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869495/chapters/24145410) by mandarou (who is in my opinion, one of the best authors on this damn site, hands down. She's so good, I'm quoting her. That's how good I think she is.


End file.
